Sindawe
'''Sindawe' was a member of the Nar who joins the Black Company alongside Mogaba in Shadow Games. He operates as one of Mogaba's lieutenants and supports him loyally as one of his oldest and best friends since childhood. But at a critical point, Sindawe recognizes Mogaba's evil and parts ways from him. He remains with the Company until his death at the beginning of the Captivity. ''Shadow Games'' Sindawe and was a member of the Nar, the elite military class in the city of Gea-Xle. He and Mogaba were among the 32 Nar to be accepted into the Black Company by Croaker during their pilgrimage back to their fabled roots in Shadow Games. He leads the auxiliary troops for the legions of Taglios when they set out to stop the Shadowmaster invasion. His troops are defeated at the Battle of Dejagore once the relief force of Shadowspinner appears, and he is driven into the city with Mogaba's surviving forces. ''Dreams of Steel'' and Bleak Seasons Sindawe endures the Siege of Dejagore with the rest of the Black Company trapped in the city. But, when Mogaba causes a rift that splinters the Old Crew away from the Nar, Sindawe joins the Nar faction out of loyalty to Mogaba, serving as his second-in-command. Mogaba's abuses against the populace and against the Old Crew force Sindawe to eventually entertain serious doubts about his commander. He meets with Croaker, the true Captain of the Company, and shares his concerns that darkness seems to have taken hold of Mogaba. When Croaker amicably confronts Mogaba in Dejagore, Sindawe and 12 other Nar choose to rejoin Croaker. Mogaba departs in shame with only 3 other Nar. ''She Is the Darkness'' Sindawe is present for the Battle of Charandaprash, where he participates in battle against his former leader, Mogaba. He also fights in the Siege of Overlook. By the time the Company reaches the shadowgate in She Is the Darkness, only Sindawe, Isi, and Ochiba remain of the Nar who rejoined Croaker. All three of them join the Company leadership when they attempt a scouting mission across the glittering plain. But Sindawe does not become a member of the Captured when Soulcatcher springs her trap at the fortress with no name. Instead, Sindawe and 12 others attempted to run many miles off the plain back to the homeworld. He and everyone else who fled from Soulcatcher's trap (except for Lisa Daele Bowalk) were killed by the shadows. ''Water Sleeps'' Some details of Sindawe's last moments on that last night of She Is the Darkness are revealed in Water Sleeps. Since his corpse was the first to be found by Sleepy's band, it was discovered that Sindawe had covered the most distance between the nameless fortress and the shadowgate. His remains were the first to be respectfully placed on a travois for later burial. It was also revealed that Sindawe was a skilled silversmith: he had personally handcrafted his own Company badge, a "beautifully crafted silver skull in which the one ruby eye seemed to glow with an inner life." It was retrieved by Goblin and turned over to Sleepy. Category:Characters Category:Black Company Category:Nar